


White on Red

by Moiself



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, D/s Hints, Honestly there is no plot here, Los Ingobernables - Freeform, Los Ingobernables de Japon as Family (Professional Wrestling), M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: A little mid-tour downtime with Naito & Rush
Relationships: Naito Tetsuya/Rush
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	White on Red

Rush tried valiantly to stifle a snigger at the sight of Naito’s awkward post-shower waddle into the bedroom. Tried and failed.

“Don’t. Just don’t say it…” Naito grumbled at his partner. 

“I told you ten minutes was too long in that machine…”

“I _said_ don’t say it.”

“I’m sorry _cariño_ ,but you never listen.” A bubble of fond laughter burst from Rush at the performance Naito was putting on trying to dry himself off, quickly silenced by a look that was equal parts wounded and cross.

Grabbing a fresh towel from the stack next to him on the bed, Rush stood and moved closer to Naito, his amused expression morphing into one more akin to concern.

“Here...allow me…” Mindful of the angry red patches around his hairline, Rush gently towelled the worst of the wetness from Naito’s hair. The heat radiating from the older man’s skin was palpable as he leaned back into Rush’s tender attentions. “I swear, Naito, sometimes you’re just as much of a cat as that _gatito_ of my brother’s…”

“Less talk...more rub please…”

Rush combed his fingers through Naito’s unruly mane. “Well I think your hair is as as good as it’s getting unless you want me to blow dry it, “ Naito shook his head, the thought of more heat deeply unappealing. “Ok then, want me to rub some lotion on for you?”

Naito nodded, pouting only a little when Rush’s hands ceased their petting as the other man moved away to fetch a bottle from the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom he found Naito stark naked, abandoned towel lying in a heap in the middle of the room, limbs spread to save skin from touching, his poor toasted back plastered to the cool wall.

“Sock?” Rush raised a questioning eye at the sole remaining pale part of Naito.

“No. There’s these showgirl things Bushi gave me, they have a wire that goes up at the back between your cheeks and a pouch at the front to cover your bits...no tan lines. Clever, eh?” Naito’s pride at Bushi’s ingenuity shone brightly on his face.

“Very clever. You know I’m going to have to see you model this some time, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes...fashion show later...lotion now…” Naito wriggled impatiently, the motion setting off a little dancing jiggle in his limply hanging dick.

“Fine, fine.” Rush met Naito’s impatience with affection, crouching beside his _pareja_ , swiftly getting to work slathering the cooling lotion over feet, calves and shins, his touch nothing other than gentle yet businesslike, taking great care not to anger Naito’s sensitised skin any further.

Soothing hands rose higher, lingering for a moment over the responsive spot behind the Japanese Ungovernable’s knees that never failed to make him twitch, backs of Rush’s knuckles brushing teasingly against Naito’s manhood as they continued their upwards path, a mere whisper of a touch before he rose elegantly to his feet and turned his attention to the toasted man’s chest. Naito’s hips bucked upwards a little, chasing the ghost of Rush’s touch, a loaded look from the younger man instantly stilling the motion.

Rush’s motions slowly began to evolve from efficient to tender, fingers loitering over Naito’s most sensitive spots. Naito’s skin, cooled by the lotion began to tingle anew at Rush’s touch.

“If nothing else, at least you’ll have a good colour in a day or two...close your eyes for me...but please, no more barbecuing yourself. I like my men a little less crispy.”

If Rush’s touch traced the planes of Naito’s face a little more thoroughly than was strictly necessary to ensure lotion was successfully applied to all the reddened skin, or if Naito’s cheeks grew rosier rather than calmer, no one was there to judge.

Unable to resist any longer, Rush leaned in to place a soft kiss to Naito’s sweet pout, hands sweeping down the older man’s arms, fingers intertwining as he helped peel his lover away from the wall.

Breaking away from the kiss, Rush turned the protesting Naito around to face the wall. Pressing close, he slathered the older man’s shoulders with yet more cooling lotion, a whispered word all it took to still Naito’s impatient fidgeting, the speed at which he acquiesced and the feel of his bare skin ushering back memories of other moments when he’d had a compliant Naito under his hands. The familiarity of the situation wasn’t lost on Naito either if the clench of his buttocks was anything to go by.

An idea began to take root in Rush’s mind.

Raising the bottle high, he squeezed. A long slow stream of creamy white landed between Naito’s shoulder blades, tracing a path along his spine, setting off an involuntary shudder in the naked man.

“Steady, _mi amor_ ,” Rush’s voice was low and commanding as he bowed his head close to Naito’s ear. “Don’t want to make a mess of the floor now do we?”

Naito shook his head, the movement almost imperceptible. 

“Good.” Rush continued to minister to the back side of Naito’s overheated body, his close presence and whispered words of endearment working at odds with the cooling action of the lotion. “You’re going stay nice and still for me, aren’t you?”

A whimper his only reply, Naito pushed back into Rush’s touch, earning himself a smack to his ass.

“Oh dear. Look what you made me do...you’re all red again here,” Rush tutted, squeezing a handful of rosy cheek. Naito drew in a sharp breath, though to his credit, remained still. “Now I’m going to have to lotion you up all over again…”

Naito concentrated all his efforts on staying like a statue as Rush’s hand left his skin, returning a brief moment later slippery and slick with lotion and much, much closer to his cleft than it had been, a single digit delving into the warm crevice, sweeping fleetingly over his most hidden place. He shuddered with anticipation, unable to suppress it despite Rush’s earlier instruction.

“You like that, don’t you? You like when I touch you there? It’s ok, you’re allowed to speak…you can answer…” Rush’s fingertip continued to circle Naito’s pucker as he spoke.

Turning to respond, Naito earned himself an immediate cessation of that intimate petting. “I said you could answer…not move. Eyes forward.” 

The moment he faced the wall once more, the slow teasing of his entrance resumed.

“Yes! I like it when you touch me…when you touch me anywhere.”

“Such a shame then that you tried to roast yourself in the tanning bed, isn’t it? Not too many places that I _can_ touch without it stinging now...just here,” slipping his arm around Naito’s hip, careful not to make contact and cause discomfort, Rush grasped his untanned cock, leisurely stroking the stiffening flesh, “and here...” 

Strong fingers parted the meat of Naito’s cheeks, the calloused pad of another pressing insistently at his hole. 

“Is that what you wanted, _querido_? You wanted it so I wouldn’t be able to touch you anywhere else?” 

Any response Naito might have been able to give was swallowed up by the sigh that escaped him as Rush’s digit finally pushed inside. The Mexican’s breath was warm against Naito’s cheek as he leaned closer, voice little more than a growl that went straight to his cock. “Luckily, I like getting my hands on you too.” Rush curled his finger with well practiced precision, tapping gently at Naito’s innermost core. “Spread your legs for me… _Tetsuya_ …”

Only the tiniest fluttering of Naito’s fingers where they propped him against the will gave any indication of the effect his given name on his lover’s tongue had on the older man. Gingerly he complied, his action promptly rewarded by a second finger joining the first, thrusting into him in rhythm with the hand working his dick, pleasure building both at his front and behind.

Rush’s attentions were relentless, the motions of both hands coupling with words of endearment and of filth to bring Naito to the edge of orgasm, tipped blissfully over the precipice by a hoarsely whispered “ _Tetsuya…come…”_

Strong arms wrapped around Naito’s waist, Rush held him until the convulsions of his orgasm passed, setting him to rest with his back against the wall once he had stilled. 

“God, I can’t handle you like this…you look fucking wrecked…I want to mark you up all over…”

“So do it.” Naito’s voice had the dreamy floaty tone of the well fucked, the gaze he turned on Rush still a little unfocused.

Needing no further urging, Rush shoved the front of his shorts down just enough to free his own hardness, grasping the stiff hot flesh and urgently, almost frantically stroking himself. His climax came quickly, his release hitting Naito’s groin, striping his softening cock and rosy thighs with creamy white. Bracing himself on the wall, still mindful of Naito’s sunburned skin, Rush devoured the older man’s lips in a passionate kiss, both men savouring the blissful afterglow until he pulled away, to Naito’s pouting dismay.

“Don’t look at me like that, we both need a shower now, and then I believe you owe me a fashion show, eh?” Rush winked at his lover, the playful smack he landed on Naito’s ass as he stomped past a hint of a promise that the shower they were about to take might just turn out to be _anything_ but clean.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by Naito's mild toastyness during NY Supercard Weekend way back last year & has been sitting in my drafts since then. Rush is an inspiration all by himself :) I do really hope that we get to see them interacting again sometime!


End file.
